Fires Will Burn
by Goldfire
Summary: When Prince Zuko was young he was a happy child, until his life is shattered by a series of terrible happenings that drive him from his homeland. Years later, he returns home to the Fire Nation after being banished, and catastrophe strikes.
1. Prologue

_Xania's Tale _

_The day my brother left ruined my life. I ran after him, begging. I told him to defy our father, and stay with me. I needed him. He was my brother, a prince, and, he had the kindest heart I had ever known._

_I grabbed his hand, pleading. He stared at me in a dejected sort of way, a look he had acquired two days earlier. The day it happened. He was only fourteen, and I was eleven. He stared at me, with yellow eyes that had recently lost their flame, their spark, their life. A hideous burn now surrounded one of these dead eyes. I looked at him, tears running down my face, and he pushed my away. And then, he got into a ship, and sailed away._

_At first I thought it was a joke, that he'd be back within days. Then, when he'd been gone months, I started praying for a miracle, that he'd return, his task completed. And then, I began to believe he'd never return home at all._

_Thusly I thought I'd never see him again. I brooded over it, became dark and distant, but lashing out at those who got in my way. I started becoming like the one I so despised, my father._

_And so, I was moody, quick to anger, and thoroughly depressed that night. The night he came home. He knew I was angry. He knew I hated him. But he was there for me anyway._

_My brother, gone almost three years, was back. He hadn't changed. The sea had hardened him, quickened his mind and his tongue, and hidden some of his compassion. But he was there, and he was my brother._

_And now I know I need to record the events following that day. And for you to understand, you'll need to know some events of our childhood, as well._

_Because by this tale's end, no one will dare say I'm wrong about my brother._


	2. Welcome Home, Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any characters, plots, themes, ect., related to it. I do own my original characters and plots, so be kind, and don't take them.

This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it! Please R/R!

The Fire Nation Palace: Present Day

The girl stood in the passage, shaking with joy. Or was it rage? Fear, perhaps? She was as pale as alabaster, and she was dressed in black and red plaited armor, lined with gold. Her black hair was caught up in a golden band, leaving it falling down her shoulders in a jagged ponytail. She stood there, trembling, her heavy gold and crimson eye make-up smearing as tears of fire dripped down her face. Her yellow eyes gleamed beautifully with orange and gold, but they were deeply distressed.

"How long?" She suddenly cried, her voice resonating like a gunshot.

"What?" Prince Zuko asked, confused and annoyed.

"How long?" She repeated, shrieking now.

"Xania, I don't understand," he said, going to her, "But it's okay now, I'm here."

"No!" Xania screamed, slapping him away, fiercely. "You left me! You left me here, alone!" She screeched.

"What's wrong, Xania? What did I do?" Zuko asked, now truly perturbed, and concerned.

"You left me, unaided and alone, here without you. I don't want it that way." Now, thoroughly exhausted, she slumped to the ground, leaning on a golden pillar.

"Xania, I'm sorry . . ." was all Zuko could say.

The Fires Will Burn

An Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfiction

-----------------------------------------------------

"Xania? Are you all right?" Zuko asked.

"No," she sighed, after a long pause. "But I can no longer hold my rage against you."

"You've always been a complicated girl." Zuko suddenly smiled.

"And you weren't always a banished prince," She grinned, coyly. "Welcome home, brother."

"Zuko?" A woman cried, running down the hall towards them. "Is it you?" Her long black hair fell down her back, and although she was obviously in her forties, her face still held glimpses of a fleeting beauty. Her heavy red and black garments trailed behind her as she ran.

"Mother?" Zuko gasped. There stood the Queen of the Fire Nation, Ozanna. Her eyes, too, were streaming fiery tears, but these ones were obviously of joy, not rage.

"Oh, Zuko! You've come home!" Ozanna cried. Her overwhelming words and joyful screams aroused three more figures from Zuko's past: Saila, Kuem, and Areen, his cousins. These three shared pasty white skin and amber eyes. Their raven-black hair was smooth and shiny, Saila's falling to her waist, and Kuem's and Areen's cropped shot.

"Zuko!" Kuem called, happily thumping him on the back. Areen came next, shaking Zuko's hand a bit awkwardly. The only one who lagged behind was Saila, a sorrowful look in her wide, tawny eyes.

"Does _he_ know you've returned?" she asked quietly. The happy family reunion was suddenly ceased. Xania shrunk back in fear, Kuem gasped as his eyes opened wide, and Areen held a hand over his mouth, frozen. Only Ozanna retained her composure. She walked over to Zuko.

"My son," she said, eyes still full of happy tears. "I am sure your father will want to see you."

But no one in the room could actually believe that Fire Lord Ozai would welcome the son he had shamed and banished nearly three years ago.

The Fire Nation Palace: Five Years Earlier 

An eleven-year-old Zuko awoke, happy and content. He looked about his large room. Gold, red and black: the colors of fire, the colors of the nation he would one day rule, were the only ones to be seen. Zuko bounded out of the room, and straight to the women's rooms. He rapped his hand upon the heavy ebony door.

"Come in!" Called a chirpy voice. Zuko walked into Princess Xania's rooms. She sat near a ruby encrusted vanity table, her think hair being arranged atop her head like a crown by a waiting maid.

"Happy Birthday, Xani!" Zuko said, using her pet name. He held out a small parcel. After tearing apart the thick cloth rapping, Xania found a velvet-lined box. Upon opening it, she came across a ruby and grey pearl ring.

"Wow Zuko, it's gorgeous!" Xania cried merrily. She placed it upon her finger, and enjoyed the shine it created, filtered through the sun coming into the room through the large, open windows.

Saila then walked in.

"Happy Eight Birthday!" she called. She led Zuko and Xania down the halls to the banquet room, where Xania ate a seemingly sugarcoated breakfast. She squealed in delight every time she was handed a present. There were three from the ten-year-old triplets, Saila, Kuem, and Areen, one from Flame Mistress Ozanna, and many more from various relatives, friends, and subjects eager to show allegiance to the Fire Nation's youngest princess. But there was no gift from Xania's father, Lord Ozai.

A messenger then walked in, a whispered something in Ozanna's ear. She walked over and said, "Xania, your father wants you in the throne room. He would like to give you your gift."

The smile immediately vanished from Xania's face. She looked paler than usual now, all traces of color having been drained from her features.

"Xani, don't go," Areen whispered harshly.

"You don't have to." Saila murmured.

"Xania?" Zuko, asked, concerned, for the princess seemed to have frozen. But she gathered her courage.

"I want my gift." She slyly whispered to Zuko as she exited the room with the messenger.

"She's smart, she won't do anything to anger him." Zuko reassured himself out loud.

"But when has he ever waited for a reason?" Kuem worried.

"She'll be alright." Zuko said in an almost too loud voice.

Xania walked into the throne room timidly. There stood Ozai, his eyes flaming, ignited flames rushing forth from his hands. Xania couldn't help gasping he was such a sight.

"Ah, Princess Xania," said Ozai suddenly, putting out the flames. He never used her pet name, 'Xani,' or even just plain, 'Xania.'

"Yes, sir?" she asked, daring to move closer. He nodded to a man in the room, who left.

"So, you are now eight years old," he mused. Then, he grabbed a small golden ball from behind him. He shot a tower of flame around it, blazing five feet in the air, the red flame turning an inferno-blue at parts. "Now," he said, "retrieve your present."

Xania halted for a moment. Then, she plunged her hand into the towering mass of flame. At first the fire burned so intensely it was all Xania could do to keep from screaming. Then, she willed the fire with all her might to move away from the golden ball; to scatter and fuse with the air. She willed, and suddenly, it moved. Away from the ball, it flew, scattered, and then ceased to exist. The ball fell into Xania's hand, which wasn't burnt.

"Very good," mumbled Ozai, "you may take your gift, and then leave."

Xania bowed and backed out of the room. Once she was outside, she bolted back to the banquet hall, gasping for breath.

Lord Ozai had tested her, and she had passed.


	3. A Fatherly Welcome and Zuko's Mistake

The Fire Nation Palace: Present Day 

Zuko glanced at Xania. Around her neck on a chain was the golden ball she had received five years ago, the day she realized she was a fire bender. Zuko had always wondered what was inside the orb, but he dared not ask Xania. She seemed unwilling, or unable, to talk about it. He had never seen her open it, although it was hinged and had a slot for a key of some sort.

Kuem called Zuko out of his reverie. "Zuko, not to sound unhappy at your return, but, why have you returned?" Kuem nervously adjusted the onyx bands that were upon the wrists of his muscular arms. These, too, were a gift from Ozai, on the day Kuem had first fire bended. After receiving them six years ago, Kuem was never seen with out them.

"I'm not sure." Zuko answered suddenly. "Many things brought me home, I suppose. When Uncle Iroh fell ill, I knew we had to return, to seek medication. But also, the Avatar has eluded me many times. I feel weary from chasing him. And now that he has mastered three elements, he must be coming here to master fire." Zuko sighed. "He has to be coming here! So many times, I was so close, I had him in my grasp! But each time he escaped. It's hard to bear such failure."

"Zuko! You aren't a failure! Now that you're home, everything shall return to normal, you'll see!" Xania cried, with a youthful optimism best suited for the eight-year-old girl she had been, not the thirteen-year-old she had become.

Zuko smiled at this reminisce of Xania's old, happy self. He hadn't seen that side of her for over three years, since before he left home. "I have missed you," he said. "All of you. But I couldn't return home so shamed, don't you understand? It hurt me, but it had to be done. I was banished, an outlaw." Zuko explained, trying to apologize to Xania, who had seemed so upset earlier.

"I understand, brother. I know. Our father's presence in our childhood has been anything but happy. I don't fault you, anymore." Xania replied, forgivingly.

"But what will Lord Ozai say of your return?" Areen questioned plainly. He had always been a thinker, not a fighter. He wasn't even a fire bender, and had rarely been to the 'forbidden' throne room of Ozai.

"I don't know." Zuko said. "I hadn't planned ahead this far."

"I will speak to him," Ozanna suddenly spoke up.

"It will work, it has too," Saila said, her eyes flashing. "We all know he listens to Mistress Ozanna better than anyone." She sighed, seeing looks of amazement and disbelief. "Well, at least better than anyone else on Zuko's side." The others nodded in silent agreement.

"We will speak to him tonight." Ozanna declared.

"Come in," a thick voice called as Ozanna hit the heavy knocker upon the ebony door. She walked in to see Ozai, standing as usual, eyes flaming in his terrifying way.

"Ozai, I have some news." Ozanna said. Ozai nodded, and Ozanna continued. "Our son has," Ozanna paused nervously. "Our son has returned home."

"I know," Ozai said in a harsh whisper. This was a good sign. If he spoke any louder, it would have been an early indication of his famous rage. "Commander Zhao has told me."

Ozanna winced at the sound of Zhao's name. He had never been popular with her, Xania, or Zuko. "And," Ozanna whispered.

"I will allow him to stay," Ozai continued. Ozanna glanced up hopefully. "That is, if he can prove himself."

Ozanna let out the breath she had been holding. She should have known there would be a catch. "I see." She said, relieved.

"I will see our son tomorrow." Ozai said. His voice rose slightly when he mentioned Zuko. "You may leave."

Terror and relief flooded through Ozanna as she backed away. Zuko was safe, for now.

Ozanna hurried back to Xania's room, where the others were eagerly waiting her return.

"He seemed neither happy nor angry," Ozanna said truthfully as she walked in to Xania's room.

"And?" Xania cried impatiently.

Ozanna sighed. "He said he'd discuss it with Zuko tomorrow."

And that was all that could be said.

The Fire Nation Palace: Four Years Earlier 

"One, two, three!" Xania called out, kicking and ejecting a line of flame into the air. Steps away stood Kuem, punching furiously and casting out an inferno. A circle of fire encased Saila as she willed it. Areen at on a bench behind them, recording their progress.

The fire-bending training arena was made up of a circular track behind the palace. Sand was everywhere, and there was an Agni-Kai arena near by. Training took place for Xania and the others nearly every day. Today only Zuko hadn't join them. He said that today he would prefer to stay inside, even though he held as much bending ability, if not more, as the rest of them.

General Iroh had recently begun observing their lessons. An experienced fire-bender name Wenm taught them. He was twenty-years old, and was even considered a challenge for Uncle Iroh in battle. He drilled them furiously, and was an excellent teacher.

"Now, synchronized patterns!" He yelled, as the three students performed an intricate drill of kicks, punches, slides, and fire.

After the drill, Kuem stopped, panting. He rubbed the bands on his wrists and sunk down next to Areen on the bench, were Saila and Xania joined them.

"Where is Zuko?" Saila asked.

"Dunno. Probably off sulking somewhere." Kuem said.

"Yah, the prince probably won't been seen for a year!" Areen said.

"Huh?" Saila asked. She had been away in the famed City of Smoke the past three weeks, having recently returned, and didn't know the latest goings-on of the palace.

"Oh, you know how he's so sure he's mastered the basics?" Xania said. Saila nodded. "Well, he challenged a soldier to a little practice-duel three days ago. It didn't go exactly as he planned."

"Meaning he lost." Kuem put in.

"Poor Zuko," Xania said. "He'll be all shaken up in his abilities now. But, I mean, he's only twelve, and there's only so much a kid that age can do."

"Yah," Areen said, going through his charts. He snapped his fingers in frustration. "He was doing SO well, though."

"Now he won't train for who knows how long." Kuem said.

"Oh, Zuko!" Saila said. "Why did he go and do that?"

"The Fire Lord," murmured Xania.

"What?" Saila.

"Well, he was called into our father's throne room two days before he challenged that guy. I bet that had something to do with it."

The others nodded. But Zuko did not come back to practice.

Zuko stood in his room, gazing at a mirror. _Why? _He thought. _Why had I been so foolish? Why am I being so foolish now? No one even saw the battle, least of all _him_. But why do I feel so angry? _He demanded of himself. But no answers came, because there were none.

That soldier, Duyn had been his name, was an oaf. A complete oaf. Zuko should have beaten him.

"But I couldn't," Zuko said aloud. "And I don't know why!"

"I do," a cold voice said behind him. Zhao, Zuko's hated rival, entered the room. "You know why you lost. You're an upstart prince, no boy has ever been in duels before," Zhao stressed the word 'boy.' "Your father is most displeased."

Zuko, who had been clenching a fist tighter and tighter, felt his blood run cold at the mention of his father.

"Zhao, I think you had better leave. Now." Zuko finally managed to say. Zhao left without argument.

"Zuko!" Xania gasped in surprise as the Prince walked toward her and the others on the training field. "You're back!"

He smiled. "You say it like I've been absent a year, not only two days."

"Well, after," Xania paused. "After the duel, I hadn't expected to see you out here."

He walked closer to her, and, in a harsh whisper, said, "Father's angry. I don't know how long it will be until I'm summoned."

Xania suppressed a shudder, but couldn't help gasping. "Talk to Mother, or Uncle Iroh, or Wenm! They'll tell him how good you are!" She cried in desperation.

"No. I'm going to face him on my own," Zuko said boldly. But his blood was running cold.


End file.
